


perfect

by comradefitzroymaplecourt



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Aromantic Asexual Character, Aromantic Character, Asexual Aromantic Crutchie Morris, Asexual Character, Bisexual Jack Kelly, Bisexual Male Character, Crutchie is just sick of everyones shit and i support him, F/M, Gay Character, Gay David Jacobs, Highschool AU, Let Crutchie Say Fuck, M/M, Or Is It?, Unrequited Love, abandoned wip lol, hoo boy, ongoing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradefitzroymaplecourt/pseuds/comradefitzroymaplecourt
Summary: David Jacobs knew they were perfect together. And David hated being in the middle of it.Katherine Pulitzer knew they were perfect together. Except she wasn’t even sure she knew what that meant.Jack Kelly knew they were perfect together. Everyone said so.im never gonna finish this lmao but read it if u want ighey so i abandoned this fic but i am using part of this concept in an oc comic series called @greatoaksghosts on tumblr!! its got this sorta idea as the subplot and the main plot has ghosts and mystery and cults and shit check it out if u wanna
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber
Kudos: 7





	perfect

David Jacobs knew they were perfect together. Everyone said so. Katherine Pulitzer and Jack Kelly, together forever. Highschool sweethearts. In love since sophomore year, when Katherine moved here. They were the perfect couple. And David hated being in the middle of it. 

Katherine Pulitzer knew they were perfect together. Everyone said so. It had to be true. They had to be meant for each other. It wouldn’t make sense if they weren’t. She loved spending time with Jack. He was kind, and smarter than he appeared, and funny. He made her laugh when she was sad; he calmed her down from her anxiety attacks. She had to be in love with him. Except she wasn’t even sure she knew what that meant. 

Jack Kelly knew they were perfect together. Everyone said so. He loved Katherine. She was beautiful, and smart, and kind, and… and, well… perfect. They seemed to be the only constant in Jack’s life. She was always there. They were perfect together. Everyone said so.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> Charlie "Crutchie" Morris was SICK OF EVERYONE'S BULLSHIT


End file.
